


That Asshole at the Bar

by violue



Series: Novak Quadruplets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M rating is for language, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean met Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Asshole at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Unbeta'd.~~ Beta'd by [Kris](http://kelisab.tumblr.com). This series is kind of out of order, since I'm just typing little vignettes as I think of them, I hope that's okay. :)

Dean’s unwinding at The Roadhouse the first time he sees him. The guy’s attractive. Fairly tall, gorgeous blue eyes, and dressed a little too nice for a place like The Roadhouse in dark slacks, a white shirt, and a tie. He’s nice to look at.

This isn’t exactly a guys-picking-up-guys kind of establishment, but Dean’s fine with striking out and maybe earning a dirty look if the guy’s not down with a little guy-on-guy flirting. Besides, if things work out, he can unwind even more. No risk, no reward.

He plops down in the stool next to the man, who’s playing what sounds like Angry Birds on his phone while he waits to order his drink.

“Hey, I’m Dean,” Dean says. Might as well be direct.

“Not really into guys…” the man mutters, slowly looking up from his game. His expression goes from bored to interested pretty quickly, which is flattering. And then the guy keeps talking. “But with a mouth like yours, I'd make an exception. Ever hear the phrase ‘dick sucking lips’? You’ve got em’, champ. I’m game as long as you don’t expect me to return the favor.”

Okay, nope. _Nope._ Dean’s not looking for forever, but he is definitely not looking for some douche that wants to get blown and pretend he’s not into dudes. He’s about to respond when Jo comes by to look at the guy’s ID and take his drink order. It’s cute that Jo’s checking his ID, he’s got to be well in his thirties.

According to the card he slaps down on the bartop, his name is Castiel Novak, and he _is_ indeed in his mid thirties.

Castiel orders a Cuba Libre from Jo, then turns to smile at Dean when she moves on to make the drink. His smile is predatory, smug. Dean’s liking him less by the second.

“So. Where were we? This place got a back room?”

“No thanks, Castiel,” Dean says.

Castiel pouts. “I thought you were interested.”

“Yeah, I was. Before you started _talking._ ”

“Uh huh,” Castiel says, clearly staring at Dean’s lips, “I bet we could still have fun.”

Dean rolls his eyes and leaves.

 

*

 

Dean sees Castiel a week later, at the bar again. He sits as far away from him as he can, and groans when the guy sits by him.

“Nope,” Dean says, before Castiel can start speaking.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last week, Dean.”

“I bet.” Dean really needs a drink now, where the fuck is Jo?

“Would it be better if I told you I _was_ willing to return the favor?”

“Buddy, that ship has sailed.”

“But I’m so… _enticed_.”

“Well, the next time a guy hits on you, maybe be more polite and you might get your dick sucked.”

 

*

 

Over the next month, they develop a routine of sorts. Castiel shows up at The Roadhouse on Friday, makes tasteless comments about Dean’s mouth, and Dean resists the urge to clock him because Ellen hates fighting in her bar. Then after twenty or so minutes Dean gets fed up and leaves, or Castiel gets bored of the rejection and goes to hit on someone else. It’s annoying, but instead of making a stink about it, Dean just lets it become part of his night.

If he’s being honest, the attention is flattering. Even though that guy is _never_ getting Dean’s mouth on his dick. Dean said the ship had sailed, but really the ship has not only sailed, it’s crossed the ocean and been taken down by a freak lightning storm.

 

*

 

And then comes the day that Castiel shows up at Dean’s job.

Dean is minding his own business when he hears a terribly familiar voice.

“Hello, I was wondering if you accept book donations.” The voice is a big rougher than usual, but unmistakable. Dean glares as he looks up to see Castiel. He's dressed down today in a sweater and khakis, his expression more open. Definitely less snake-like, but he’s also tracked Dean down at the library, which is not fucking cool.

“How the fuck did you know where I work?” Dean hisses.

Castiel looks confused. “Excuse me?”

“Look, it's bad enough that you show up at The Roadhouse every Friday night to make pervy comments about me sucking your damn dick, Castiel, this is _stalking_. And by the way, this is a fucking library, okay? Not a bar, a _library,_ with people studying and reading and being fucking quiet.”

Castiel’s eyes are wide. “I think there's been a misunderstanding… I'm not—”

“Kevin!” Dean barks. “This _gentleman_ has a question, I'm going on break.” Dean says, storming away as Kevin comes over to the front desk.

 

*

 

The next day is Friday, and when Castiel slides up next to Dean at the bar, Dean knows he's going to end up punching this guy. This is it. Today’s the day. Castiel’s going to chow down on a knuckle sandwich.

“Are you seriously fucking here?” Dean growls.

Castiel chuckles. “You're getting crankier by the day.”

“Okay, I thought I made it pretty clear that I was fed up with you yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“Yeah, yesterday, when you showed up at my _job_ , you fucking stalker.”

Castiel looks confused. What the fuck is this guy playing at? “I... didn't see you yesterday?”

“Dude, we _talked._ It was you. Unless you have a long lost twin running around out there,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

“A twin... oh _shit._ ” Castiel looks… concerned.

“Lucifer,” someone growls behind them.

They turn around, and it's... Castiel. Wearing a red hoodie, and a few days' worth of stubble on his face.

“Heyyy Cas,” Castiel says awkwardly.

The man looks pissed. “You stole my ID.” He looks like Castiel, but his voice is a great deal rougher, and angrier.

“Borrowed. I _borrowed_ it! How did you know I was here?”

“Emmanuel told me that a man yelled at him yesterday thinking he was me, because apparently _I've_ been making salacious advances on him every night at ‘The Roadhouse’.”

Wait… what.

“Give me my ID, Lucifer,” the guy that Dean is realizing is the _real_ Castiel says.

"Your name is Lucifer?” Dean says, snorting. “That's apt.”

Lucifer glares and fishes his wallet out. “It's a family name,” he grumbles. Castiel snatches the wallet out of Lucifer’s hand, removing his ID and what looks like fifty dollars. “What in the hell are you taking my money for?!”

“For the replacement ID I bought because I _thought_ I’d lost mine.”

“You’re being so uptight about this, I would've given it back eventually.”

“It’s been _six weeks._ Where is _your_ ID?”

Lucifer shrugs. “I forgot it at Lilith’s when we broke up… haven't wanted to go back and get it.”

“So get a new one.”

Lucifer smirks. “They're expensive!”

Dean sees Castiel’s hand twitch, like he maybe is about to hit his doppleganger. Instead he says, “Get the hell out of here before I tell the owner you’ve been using someone else’s ID to buy alcohol.”

Lucifer glares at Castiel and storms out, while Castiel sits in the vacated seat and starts drinking his brother’s Cuba Libre.

“Sorry about him, he's…” Castiel sighs. “He is what he is.”

“Sorry for yelling at you yesterday, man, I thought you were him. Or… I guess I thought he was you?”

Castiel shakes his head. “That wasn't me either, that was Emmanuel.”

Jesus. “So… triplets?”

“Quadruplets. There’s also Jimmy.”

Right, because of course there are four of these gorgeous fucking weirdos walking around.

“Well,” Dean sighs, taking a drink from his neglected beer. “Good to meet you, Castiel. I’m Dean.” He holds his hand out, and he swears when Castiel shakes it he feels a spark.

Castiel smiles for the first time since he arrived. “Hello, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole "random ficlets set in an unestablished verse" thing is actually pretty fun.


End file.
